This invention relates to window additions commonly known as garden or greenhouse windows or mini-solariums which project out from a room thus expanding or adding an extra dimension to a room while bathing the room in sunlight.
More particularly, the invention relates to the installation of such garden or greenhouse windows or mini-solariums and their construction to facilitate such installation.
The addition of a projecting window structure to expand a room and to provide a greenhouse environment in which exotic plants and flowers can be grown all year long are now experiencing widespread use. Such windows, known as garden or greenhouse windows or mini-solariums (hereinafter xe2x80x9cgarden windowsxe2x80x9d), are in the form of a relatively large and heavy box like structure open at one side to give access into the window from within the room it expands. From the open side, the window structure has an outwardly and downwardly sloping glass paneled top wall, a glass paneled outer wall, glass paneled side or end walls and a solid bottom or base. The top wall may also be hinged at the room side for ventilation.
In effect, these garden windows are cantilevered out into space from the outer wall of the room they expand being unsupported from beneath the base. As a result, the installation of such garden windows is very awkward requiring holding the window up in position while the installer secures at least the upper edge of the window to the building above the opening the window is to enclose. Thus several workmen are required in carrying out the installation.
The present invention provides a means of greatly simplifying and facilitating the installation of these garden windows.
Thus the invention resides in facilitating the installment of a garden window into position to close the opening in the wall of a building provided for the window. According to the invention in carrying out the installation a support structure or hanger is first installed above the window wall opening. This support structure or hanger is such that the window can be hung therefrom. Following the installation of the window hanger, the window is hung from the hanger in position to enclose the opening after which the window is permanently secured in position.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the support structure or hanger installed above the building opening is an elongated channel forming an upwardly facing hook on which the window can be hooked and suspended.
Again, according to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the inner upper edge of the window is provided with an elongated rail having a downwardly facing hook portion for hooking unto the upwardly facing channel hook installed above the opening in the building. Further, according to a preferred form of the invention, the rail is formed to provide a locating bearing surface below the hook portion to butt against the wall of the building immediately above the window opening.
Still further, according to a preferred form of the invention, the rail is a hollow plastic extrusion having a metal reinforcing insert.
Thus the invention also resides in the provision of a novel garden window which is adapted to be hung from a support above the wall opening to be enclosed by the window.